undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
"W A N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E?!" Sans is a playable Undertale character in FightZone, he is A Zoner, and an Agility User. He uses Gaster Blasters, Psychokinesis and Bones to zone out opponents, his accessories are his Bones and his Gaster Blasters. Biography Sans supposedly appeared out of nowhere in Snowdin one day alongside Papyrus and the two of them made Snowdin their home. Frisk meets him after landing in the underground and after the Pacifist Ending he and the rest found a place to live until weird things started to happen. Appearance Sans is a short skeleton who wears a cyan jacket with a white undershirt, black shorts with a white vertical stripe down the side and either pink slippers or blue sneakers, he has two white eyes, though when using magic it flashes blue and yellow. Power & Abilities * Gaster Blaster: '''Sans points his hand forward and fires a beam of energy from a Gaster Blaster, meter burning it has him snap his fingers and summon a second gaster blaster to fire. * '''Psychokinetic Launch: '''Sans surrounds his hand in blue magic and points his hand at the opponent, tossing them into the air, meter burning it has him teleport in front of the opponent to start juggle combos. * '''Shortcut: '''Sans steps off the side of the screen and reappears behind the opponent, meter burning it has it become a combo starter. * '''Psychokinetic Grab: '''Sans surrounds his hand in blue magic and closes his fist, throwing the opponent backward, meter burning it has him slam the opponent into the ground * '''Bone Launch: '''Sans points at the opponent and fires a bone at the opponent, meter burning it has him fire a second bone at the opponent, stunning them. * '''Double Blaster: '''Sans raises his hand up and summons two Gaster Blasters that fire both waves at the same time, meter burning it causes a third one to fire into the legs. * '''Bone Impale: '''Sans raises his hand up and summons bones under the opponent, impaling the opponent and stunning them, meter burning it causes a second wave to pop up, allowing for juggle combos. Gear Moves * '''Gaster Blaster Barrage: '''When meter burning Double Blaster, instead of one extra Gaster Blaster, four extra gaster blasters shoot the opponent, knocking them down. (Enhances Double Blaster) * 'Psychokinesis: '''Sans grabs the opponent with magic and slams them into the roof, causing them to fall down, meter burning it causes them to freeze in midair, allowing for air and juggle combos. (''Adds Psychokinesis) * '''Bone Smash: '''Sans grabs a bone from magic and slams it down on the opponent's head, knocking them down, meter burning it adds a pop up effect for juggle combos. (Adds Bone Smash) * 'Bone Barrage: '''When meter burning Bone Launch you throw out an arcing wave of bones at the opponent. (''Enhances Bone Launch) * 'Psychokinetic Smash: '''Sans grabs the opponent from the air and slams them to the ground, meter burning it has a pop up effect, allowing for juggle combos. (''Replaces Psychokinetic Grab) * 'Bone Wall: '''Sans brings his arm forward and hits the opponent with a wall of bones, knocking them back, meter burning it has a second wall come and knock them to the ground. (''Replaces Bone Impale) * '''Shortcut Punch: '''Sans teleports in front of the opponent and punches the opponent in the gut, meter burning it has him shortcut above the opponent and kick them to the ground. '(''Replaces Shortcut) * 'Teleport: '''When meter burning Shortcut you teleport quicker and punch the opponent into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (''Enhances Shortcut) Character Trait * 'Punny Guy: '''Sans will blurt out a pun, giving a random effect that either buffs himself or debuffs the opponent. Super Move * '''Final Effort: '''Sans starts off the supermove by firing a bone at them, he will then slam them into two bone walls and then throwing them off to the side and while teleporting alongside them, fires two gaster blasters, four bones and one psychokinetic throw into a large pillar that crashes down onto the opponent to end the super move. Other * '''Forward Throw: '''Sans grabs the opponent and then fires a bone into their chest, knocking them backward * '''Backward Throw: '''Sans grabs the opponent and disappears, firing a gaster blaster in their back, knocking them forward Quotes ''See Sans/Quotes Gear See Sans/Gear Gallery See Sans/Gallery Trivia See Sans/Trivia Story Mode See Sans/Story Mode Adventure Mode See Sans/Adventure Mode Street Mode See Sans/Street Mode Dragon Mode See Sans/Dragon Mode Category:Males Category:Characters Category:UNDERTALE Category:Skeletons Category:Protagonists